


Always Charmed

by Joepjr456



Series: Always Charmed [1]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Also Alex Carter is the manticore baby from season 6, Bisexual Male Character, Demons, F/M, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor character deaths are basically demons, Swearing, The Power Of Three, There will be more characters but for now you have the main characters, This fic erases season 9 and 10 but they have their powers, This is probably gonna suck fyi, Witches, Wyatt and Chris have been aged up to 18 and 16 respectively, spells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joepjr456/pseuds/Joepjr456
Summary: This is Charmed after season 8-However they have the powers included in season 9&10.The Halliwell's have lived demon free for a whole year after the vanquishing of the Triad and they couldn't be more happier.Until a familiar face appears again and their lives revert back to demon hunting, This Fic is to notify that the Halliwell's will always be Charmed.All together there are going to be 8 stories.Each fic will be focused on a season of Charmed.There will be at least two parts to every separate story.





	1. Something Wicca This Way Comes... Again Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to suck so please bare with me.
> 
> This is relative to the first season and first episode of Charmed  
> Originally called 'Something Wicca This Way Comes'  
> This is also not beta read but I've trie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably going to suck so please bare with me.
> 
> This is relative to the first season and first episode of Charmed  
> Originally called 'Something Wicca This Way Comes' it also finishes it off from the last chapter  
> This is also not beta read but I've tried

_**Something Wicca This Way Comes... Again Part 1** _

A lot of surprises have been struck upon the Halliwell lives, however none magical. Leo became head of magic school and regained his whitelighter abilities - Except his immortality by the request of himself and his family - Phoebe and Paige gave birth to 3 children, although Paige adopted her third. Wyatt came out as Bisexual and had been dating Alex Carter (The half manticore hybrid), which gave no surprises to Piper and leo who simply smiled and said "Oh honey we've known for quite a while, you're not good at keeping secrets' to which Wyatt was very surprised. Piper had out of nowhere gained the power of molecular acceleration when she raised her hands to freeze a jug falling off the counter and instead burnt a hole in it which she wasn't exactly pleased and grew to accept it. Phoebe gains the power of Psychic reflection which she refused to lose when she realised thats how she would've killed Cal Greene. Paige however received the power of an orb shield which she was over the moon about and used it to protect her charges.

Their lives were normal until the September equinox... The anniversary of them becoming witches.

 

It was a calm night in September, not a cloud in the dark sky but stars shining and blinking. In an apartment complex a young witch who was used to the craft and embraced it had set up her alter to do a protective charm around him due to the recent killings of members of his coven. Which seemed far too familiar to him but couldn't place his finger on it. He had lit his candles using his active power of Pyrokinesis. He was chanting a spell the coven leader had given him due to his fears and was midway through chanting when a knock on the door appeared. He quickly covered up his alter and went to answer the door. 

He smiled when he noticed who had appeared exclaiming "Jeremy" and hugging him when the door was fully open and let him in. Jeremy smiled back "How are you Noah?" he asked walking and behind Noah and silently locked the door and pulling an athame out of his back pocket and keeping it in his hand behind his back whilst Noah was explaining his day.

Jeremy chuckled and pretended to listen mumbling a 'Sounds fun' before following Noah into the kitchen and blocking him in and pulling out the athame, grinning. Noah turned round and jumped slightly, a little scared "Jeremy what are you doing?" he asks softly. "Taking your powers" he says closing the distance between them "It took me a long time to find a witch with your powers" he says voice morphing into an inhuman sound. "W-W-What are you on about?" Noah asks whimpering "Don't play coy witch" he groans before pushing himself up towards Noah "I even had to pretend to like you" he says coldly before plunging the athame into his chest and feeling the power leave Noah and flow through him. He unceremoniously throws Noah's body to the floor and raises his right hand and sees flames appear from each finger. Smiling, "Now for the ultimate prize... The Charmed one's" he says, voice returning to normal, hiding the knife and attempting to walk out of the door when a hooded cloak flames in front of him, knocking Jeremy aback. "I told you to go after the charmed one's!" The hooded figure exclaims angrily, not phasing Jeremy "Relax I needed to gain my psychokinesis, aerokinesis and pyrokinesis before I go for them" he says cockily. The hooded figure raises a hand and Jeremy falls to his knees "I brought you back to kill the charmed ones, not to gallivant around San Francisco, hunting lesser witches, you're making a reputation and the Halliwell's will notice. Don't make me regret it" he says threatening Jeremy, which eliminates Jeremy's facade. "Don't worry they are next on my list" he says getting up and walking out of the apartment as the hooded figure flames out.

The morning after, Piper is in the kitchen cooking a breakfast for her husband Leo and her three kids: Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, along with Wyatt's boyfriend Alex. Leo was sitting at the table reading the paper whilst the kids were upstairs, when he saw an article and notified his wife "Hey Honey, check this out" he says reading the article saying 'Third victim to the unnamed serial killer, all three bodies were found in their apartments either on alters or in a room next to the alters' he finishes before Piper turns around "That sounds too familiar" she says as the Wyatt comes down "Whats too familiar?" he asks holding Alex's hand. "Nothing sweetie" she says quickly before Paige orbs in unannounced making everyone jump apart from Piper who simply said "Whats up sis?" as she places food on the table for the others "Haven't you read the paper?" she asks "Three witches, more importantly rare power witches have been killed" she continues, which causes Piper to perk up at this moment, asking Paige "What powers?" looking at Paige a way she hasn't done since they vanquished the triad "Umm Psychokinesis, Aerokinesis and Pyrokinesis" she finishes, sitting down at taking a slice of toast. Piper looks at Leo "Care to explain what they do?" she asks worriedly. As Leo puts the paper down he recalls he's memory "Psychokinesis is the ability to move objects that aren't in your visual range by your mind, Aerokinesis is creating and or manipulating wind and Pyrokinesis is the create and manipulate fire, why whats wrong honey?" he asks now as worried as Piper is.

Piper frowns and turns white and sits down. Wyatt growing concerned now "Mom tell us whats wrong?" he asks softly. Piper looks up at Paige "Call Phoebe get her here now, I know who the Warlock is" she says before looking at Leo "My ex Jeremy Burns".

 

 

 


	2. Something Wicca This Way Comes... Again Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 of the first episode.  
> Sorry its late!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i doubt anyone will read this becuase this story is small but if you are Hello! Hi to you. Its late becuase my laptop broke but its now fixed haha obviously. Gahh im stupid haha  
> If you do read this chapter. Enjoy.

Phoebe has had a wonderful life since the vanquish of the Triad. She had been married at magic school. By an Angel of Destiny, and married to a cupid none the less and had given birth to the little girl she forsaw and called her Prudence Johanna (In memorial to her eldest sister Prue) who Grams had nicknamed P.J which just stuck with the family. She had also given birth to two other girls she had not seen who she named Parker and Peyton respectively. She was also more famous than she ever had been and had flexible hours due to her boss Elise finding out about her magic.

She was in the middle of writing an article for Distraught in Detroit when her mobile rung with Paige's name flashing on the screen. She answered gleefully shouting a ' **Paige** ' down the line expecting a casual call. She never would have expected to hear Paige say "Not now Phoebe, We need the Power of three again" Phoebe's face dropped before rubbing her temples. " **Wait a second, why are we in business? I thought all the demons were scared of us since the triad** " she asked whilst packing up the essentials. " **Thats the thing** " she began " **Piper says you've already vanquished this demon, or Warlock to be precise, Jeremy Burns** " She finishes.  
Over at the Bay Mirror, Phoebe stops dead in her tracks outside her office and drops everything, alerting everyone to her presence. Elise had came out due to the commotion and quickly pushed Phoebe back into the office. " **Phoebe Whats wrong?** " she asked sitting Phoebe down. " **Um demonic business Elise** " she started "T **he letter to distraught in Detroit is on the laptop, I've gotta take the day off** " she says getting up and opening the door.  
" **Phoebe** " Elise said causing Phoebe to turn " **Be careful** " she says softly to which Phoebe nods " **I always am** " and leaves.

Paige hung up when she knew Phoebe was coming and went back into the kitchen to see Piper and Wyatt arguing " **But Mom I'm the twice blessed child i can help** " Wyatt half shouted  
" **I don't care, it took the power of three to vanquish Jeremy the first time, I'm not risking you in the fight** " she says which Wyatt doesn't reply and just drags Alex out of the kitchen up to his room. Piper sighs and sits down as Chris comes down with the Book of Shadows asking " **Whats all the shouting for? Also Wyatt took Alex to his room and locked the door** " he asked and snitched. " **Nothing Peanut, go up to Melinda and don't come out if you hear fighting** " She says rushing him upstairs.  
She softly smiles when she notices Paige at the door, as Paige walks foreward she says " **Phoebe's on her way, Now can you tell me how bad Jeremy is"** She asks which Piper motions her over to the book open on her entry of Jermy which read

_Jeremy Burns_

_A caucasian male Warlock with Brown hair and eyes_

_He is a tall man in his Mid 20's, Thick brown hair which is always slicked back_

_Although his eyes are brown they are an intense Dark brown_

He _wears semi-professional clothing._

_When he was alive he was under the occupation of journnalist_

_His powers are: Psychokinesis, Aerokinesis, Pyrokinesis,_

_Adjusting to Molecular Immobalisation, Voice manipulation and Power Absorption_

_He's been vanquished twice but may come back_

_To vnaquish him say the spell:_

**_The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free_ **

**_Repeat thrice_ **

_Good Luck  
_

 

Paige grimiced at the entry and looked at Piper, " **Will the spell work?** " She asks and Piper nods.

 

As Phoebe walked through the Manor door she looked behind her on instant and was met with Jeremy's face who kicked her flat on her back by thr stairs. She yelled out in Pain, Piper and Phoebe ran into the foyer and Piper gasped at Jeremy and he sneers " **Oh how I've waited for this moment** " he says cockily walking towards them. Piper looked at the stairs and noticed a half naked Wyatt up on the stairs and she nods to him and he projects his orb shield around him. Jeremy trys to breakout and falls back " **Let me out Bitch** " he yells, his voice changing and Piper holds onto her sisters hands and takes charge in casting the spell.

_**"The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free,The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free.The Power Of Three Will Set Us Free"** _

Wyatt takes down the shield and Jeremy yells in pain as his torso begins to burn and he yells " **There is someone else after you, Your past is coming back to haunt you** " He yells before he becomes vanquished. Wyatt came down the stairs confused " **What did he mean your past is coming back to haunt you?** " Piper laughs softly before replying " **Never mind that what on earth were you doing?** " Which causes Wyatt to blush and run back upstairs. Piper looks at her sisters "I guess we are back in business ladies" she announces to which the others groan. Coop and Leo beam and orb in respectively and frown "You don't know the half of it"

 

Down in the underworld, The hooded figure looks down on a crowd of demons and warlocks and other demonic beings and looks behind him. " **Jeremy has failed me, It is your turn now Javna** " he growls before turning back to the crowd who start cheering as Javna remotely flames out.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay hopefully i will post more


End file.
